1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual signaling systems and, more specifically, it relates to visual means for assisting one with accurately identifying an illuminated light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with numerous types of systems, it has been known to provide visual and/or audible displays which communicate information to individuals. In industrial environments such systems frequently appear on a control system panel and they serve to provide indications of desired or undesired operating conditions. With respect to the latter, it is frequently desirable, and in many instances, critical that the warning or alarm information be disseminated in a fail-safe fashion so as to avoid an undesired condition or misinterpretation. As the information provided by such systems is frequently not only of great consequence in respect of efficiency of operation of an industrial installation, but also can represent potentially disastrous situations which threaten both life and property, it is critical that efficiency of communication be maintained.
It has been known, in various environments, to employ light and an audible indication simultaneously as a means of communicating desired information. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,759,918, 2,313,560 and 2,553,482.
It has also been known to provide a visual signaling system wherein the color of the light illuminated is relied upon to assist with distinguishing different messages. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,170. It has also been known to rely on the position of the light illuminated as well as the color of the same to provide the desired information. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,127,887, 2,194,614, 2,291,610 and 3,529,287.
As, even with individuals of normal physical and mental capabilities, one is likely to be in an anxious state when exposed to a warning or alarm situation, it is essential that every effort be made to avoid confusion or misunderstanding regarding the nature of the condition or problem. In addition, with the passage of time, society is becoming more and more concerned about the welfare of handicapped individuals and the benefits to both such individuals and society of maximizing their abilities to lead normal lives including the opportunity to be gainfully employed. It will be appreciated, however, that an individual who is afflicted with color blindness would have great difficulty functioning in an environment where color differences would be the basis for distinguishing between different alarm or warning states. Similarly, an individual who is hard of hearing would have difficulty determining from an audible indication that a particular emergency state existed.
There remains, therefore, a very real need for improved visual signaling systems which will serve to minimize the likelihood of an individual either being unaware that a warning or alarm state exists or, in the alternative, an individual obtaining the wrong message.